


Anyone Want Hot Chocolate?

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, jackcrutchiedavey, jcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: When Jack got up to get hot chocolate during movie night, he didn't expect to be kissing Crutchie or Davey when he sat back down.





	Anyone Want Hot Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Olive, using the prompt - "I see the way you look at him when you think I'm not looking."
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!!!!!! <3
> 
> Come talk to me @tired-alexander on Tumblr!

It was the monthly movie night for Jack, Crutchie, and Davey, this time in Jack’s apartment. The trio had been having movie nights every single month for years, ever since they were kids. It had begun with Crutchie and Jack and, when Davey had moved into their neighborhood and had started attending their elementary school, they added him into their tradition, and the rest was history.

During high school, Davey and Crutchie had begun to grow closer, eventually realizing their feelings for each other; they began dating summer before junior year. It never put a damper on their friendship with Jack, and, if anything, brought them closer. Jack was extremely happy for his two best friends. Even though the couple did spend a lot more time together, they made it a point to not abandon their friends, especially Jack - they were all too important to them.

Now it was sophomore year of college; Davey was an english major, Crutchie was an art major focused in illustration, and Jack was an art major concentrating in fine arts. It was nice, being able to go to the same school together, and Crutchie and Davey shared an apartment across the street from where Jack had his.

Tonight’s selection was Halloweentown, to kick off October, and the trio were cuddled under a thick blanket on the couch, Crutchie in the middle with Davey on his right, Jack on his left. Jack shifted, pulling the blanket off from around himself.

“I’m gonna grab some hot chocolate? Either of you want any?” Jack gestured to the pair, pausing the movie. Crutchie nodded excitedly, Davey smiling brightly. “I’ll take that as two yes’s then!” He smiled and walked away towards the kitchen.

______________

Davey watched his boyfriend’s expression as Jack got up, watching how his eyes crinkled and filled with warmth, how his lips turned up in a gentle smile. His suspicions were confirmed. He nudged Crutchie gently, getting his attention. “Love…..I see the way you look at him when you think I’m not looking.” He stated, plain and simple, his voice gentle. Crutchie grew slightly alarmed, but tried to mask his concern. Davey chuckled. “It’s okay, I…...I feel it to.” Davey admitted nervously. Crutchie relaxed, taking his hand. “I’m sorry, I should have told you, I know I’m poly but you weren’t as far as I knew and I wanted to bring it up I was just nervous…..” Crutchie rambled, trying to explain himself properly, when Davey leaned forward and kissed him.

They broke apart after a few seconds, Davey taking his other hand in his as well. “I….I think I am? Poly? I….I really like Jack too a-and I know I haven’t known you both as long as you’ve known each other but…..I want….that. The three of us. Can we….can we ask him? To be a part of our relationship?” Davey questioned; Crutchie nodded excitedly, leaning in once more to kiss Davey softly. That was how Jack found them when he came back into the living room.

“Woah, love birds, not on my couch!” He joked. The couple broke apart, Crutchie hitting his arm playfully. He handed the boys their drinks and was about to sit down when Crutchie asked him to sit in the middle. Jack obliged, always glad to sit between both of his friends.

Crutchie looked over at Davey, behind Jack’s back, and met his eyes - Davey nodded. Crutchie smiled, and started to lean his head on Jack’s shoulder, soon lacing his fingers with his. Jack thought nothing of it, he’d held Crutchie’s hand plenty of times. Davey then took the mug of hot chocolate out of Jack’s other hand and did the same as Crutchie. Jack looked from side to side. “You both are being very affectionate today…” He commented, smiling a bit. He didn’t say anything after that, and Crutchie rolled his eyes. He forgot Jack was extremely oblivious. Crutchie decided to go for it; he pulled the blanket off of himself and climbed into Jack’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack’s eyes went wide, a light pink blush painting his cheeks. “Wh-Whatcha doin’ there, Crutchie?” Jack stammered, mouth going a tiny bit dry. Crutchie smirked, proud that he could have that effect on his crush. Davey tapped Jack’s shoulder to get his attention. The moment Jack turned his head, Davey leaned in softly, placing both hands on the sides of his face and kissing him. Jack leaned into the kiss before pulling back, slightly in shock and his face more red than before. “Davey! You’re - your Crutchie…..lap! Dating!” Jack was having a hard time finding his words, arms flying wildly, so Crutchie decided to end his rambling by turning his head once again and kissing him this time. Jack leaned in for a bit longer than he had with Davey, sensing a pattern, but still pulled away in confusion. “What…..what?”

Davey and Crutchie laughed softly. Davey decided to speak first. “We….well, we both just talked and we realized...we both like you. A lot. And….Crutchie?” Crutchie took Davey’s hand, and finished the thought. “We wanted to ask you to be a part of our relationship, but, well, decided to show you instead. It’s okay if you say no….” Crutchie trailed off.

Jack blushed once more, before looking back and forth between the two boys a few times, before he lunged forward and pulled Crutchie into a deep kiss. Davey began to laugh happily, until Jack did the same to him. “Yes, yes I…..I would love that. Yes, please.” Jack said breathlessly when he broke away. He pulled Crutchie and Davey into a bone crushing hug, giving them each a kiss on the cheek, before unpausing the movie. It was a few more minutes before anyone spoke, Davey breaking the comfortable silence.

“What kind of couples costume are we gonna do for Halloween…..” He mused. The trio burst out laughing, and finished their hot chocolates as the movie finished, snuggling on the couch.

 


End file.
